Application as future Husband
by MrsJuliaNanba
Summary: Katsuya should sometimes watch what he says in front of who, perhaps he wouldn't find absurd letters in his mail then.
1. Application

Seto Kaiba  
87th Domino Av  
Domino City

Katsuya Jonouchi  
198th Roosevelt St  
Domino City

**Application as future Husband**

Dear Mutt,

I just happened to overhear a conversation between your little friends and you. There you mentioned that you are searching for your soul mate. And as I see myself as the perfect candidate I herewith apply for this position.

Right now I am the richest man in Japan and CEO of the biggest company in this country. I am tall, handsome, well, to be true I am gorgeous and every girl and boy in this entire world would kill to be my partner. And last but not least I have a really hot body.

If you would choose me you would have no more problems in your life, I would take care of everything. Furthermore we would have great sex, the best you could dream of. I would spoil you and make every of your wished come true, does not matter what I have to do to keep my word.

I hope you do not make the wrong choice and turn me down, because if you do, I do not see any other possibility than to kidnap you and lock you in my mansion and do all the things mentioned above until you fall for me.

Your master

Seto Kaiba

**Encl.  
**CV


	2. Reaction

Katsuya sat dumbstruck on the couch placed in the living room of the apartment he shared with his father. For the first time in this life he didn't know what to do, say or even think. His mind was blank.

"Katsuya, how about eating out today? I'm too tired to cook."

He still sat there without moving.

"Katsuya, boy, can you hear me?"

No moving at all.

"Son, are you OK?"

Still unmoved.

Then his father saw the papers lying on the table in front of the blond and took them. He took a quick look at them, then he looked at his son and started laughing.

"My... Katsuya, what is all this?.. Haha, I mean, is this some sick joke?"

But when his son still showed no emotion at all he stopped laughing abruptly and stared at the boy on the couch.

"Don't tell me this is serious!"

This was the first time Katsuya moved after hours of sitting and staring. He looked at his father and suddenly his eyes went big and started watering.

"Dad, please help me!"

Then the first tears left his orbs and a horrified look appeared on his face.

"Hey, Katsuya, it's not that bad, really!"

But when his son just continued crying and started sobbing he panicked. When screams joined his son's state, he tried to comfort him.

"Please stop crying, OK? Hey, you're Katsuya Jonouchi, you will sort things out, believe me."

"But, but he's SETO KAIBA, dad. What should I do? What if he really kidnaps meee~"

A bit surprised his father looked at the blond.

"Perhaps we should eat first after all, I can't think in this state.", he frowned.

Both of them still found it amazing how they resembled each other in some ways.

But before the older one left the room, he got a glance at the table again and then his eyes went wide, too.

"ARE THESE SHENZHEN NONGKE ORCHIDS?"

* * *

Wow, thanks for all the reviews, faves and subscriptions :) I just have problems with answering everything, somehow there always occur problems.

The following chapters will be longer than this first two, I just didn't want to distract from Katsuya's reaction with other stuff.

I hope I can meet your expectations ;D


	3. Visit

Totally exhausted Katsuya climbed back into his bed. For the last few days his condition was really bad, but he refused to see a doctor. His dad gave up on this thought already and just kept an eye on his son and hoped it wouldn't get any worse.  
Katsuya first got a fever and had a lot of nightmares, but short after he started to vomit, too. This lasted already for four days. Fortunately, two of them were Saturday and Sunday, so Katsuya didn't miss too much at school. But when he didn't come to school on Monday, too, Yuugi visited him.

"Are you sure, you don't want to see a doctor?"  
"Yeah, believe me, a doctor can't help me. Unfortunately..."  
"Why that?"  
For a short time no one said anything, then the blond reached out and grabbed something from his nightstand. Then he gave it to his friend and waited for a reaction.  
"Ooooookaaaay~"  
"Yeah, I still can't believe it myself."  
"Are you sure that it's from him?"  
"I'm pretty sure."  
"Well, I don't know..."  
"There were photos in the envelope, too. Believe me, you don't wanna see them!"  
"Um, if you say so, Jou-kun."

They fell silent for a while again.

"So you're sick because of him?"  
"I wouldn't call it sick, I would say that I feel stressed and my body reacts to my psyche."  
"Perhaps you should face him then? I think that would help you."

Katsuya just smiled at his friend. The little guy always believed that things would turn out well. And he always believed in the good in man.

"But how should I leave this flat? I mean, I have to run to the toilette every time I think of him."  
"Then how about callimg him? Then you don't have to face him but still can talk to him?"

The blond thought about the suggestion for a few seconds and then giggled.

"Man, Yug, even if I wanted to, I don't know his number. How depressing..."  
"I can give it to you."

Katsuya blinked at him for a few times and when he tried to speak, no words came out. Then he tried again, but just a "Whua?" left his lips. Now it was Yuugi's turn to giggle.

"He gave it to me in case I want to duel him. But I think he wouldn't be mad if I gave it to you in this situation."

Katsuya fell silent again and played with his hands. Yuugi knew his friend pretty well now and smiled warmly, then stood up from the desk chair and sat on the bed.

"Shall I stay here?"  
"I..."  
"I know you're nervous and if it helps you, I can stay here."

The blond just nodded and then handed his mobile to Yuugi. His friend entered the mentioned number and handed the phone back to him. When he pressed the dial-button he held his phone to his ear, waiting for Seto to pick up.

"Kaiba!"  
"Hey Kaiba, you have a sec?"  
"Mutt?"  
"You have a sec or what?"  
"Wait a moment."

Then Katsuya heard voices in the background, but pretty unclear, he guessed that Seto put a hand over the speaker.  
Yuugi looked at him with curious eyes and he just formed "busy" with his lips. Then they waited for Seto to be back at the phone.

"Sorry, I had to get rid of some incompetent workers. So, how are you? I heard that you're on sick leave."  
"Um, I feel better, thanks."  
"But how did you get my number?"  
"Yuugi gave it to me, it was a coincidence that he visited me."  
"He's still with you?"  
"Mhm."  
"He should leave!"  
"Wha?"  
"You hearing bad?"  
"But what if I want him to stay?"  
"Then I'll hang up."  
"OK, just wait a sec!"

When Katsuya turned to his friend, Yuugi already was at the door of his room.

"I'll leave you alone so the two of you can speak in private. If you like you can call me later, OK?"  
"Thanks, buddy."

They smiled at each other and then Yuugi exited the room.

"Bye, Jonouchi-san!"  
"See you, son!"

When Katsuya heard the front door, he turned his attention back to the phone in his hand.

"He left."  
"So, you really feeling better?"  
"A bit, I guess it's just stress."  
"Stress?"  
"Yeah, I mean, it stressed me pretty well when I got your letter last week!"  
"That's your reason?"  
"Man, what do you think you're doing? Please tell me that this all is just a joke!"  
"Do you think that I would go this far just for a joke?"  
"Really, I hoped so, but I don't believe it..."  
"And why so upset?"  
"I don't know if you missed some parts of our relationship in the last few years, but we HATE each other!"  
"Actually, I never used the word 'hate'."  
"But I believe pretty much that I did."  
"Now that you mention it."  
"Don't play dumb, Kaiba! You hate my guts and I yours, why all that application shit and more than that, why these kind of photos?"

It was quiet for a few seconds and at first Katsuya thought about hanging up, but then he realized that Seto murmured some things, but he couldn't understand him.

"Kaiba, it's not like you to murmur! Speak up!"  
"Even if we hate the other's guts, I still can be possessive!"  
"WHAT?"  
"You're a mutt! A loud, irritating, piggy mutt! But you're MY mutt!"

Surprised, Katsuya looked at his phone.

"I'm WHAT?"  
"I'll be at your place in one hour, don't even think about hiding from me!"

Then the line went dead and Katsuya sat dumbstruck in his bed, looking at his phone. But before he could think about what happened just now, he ran to the bathroom to vomit again.

* * *

I want to thank for all the faves, subscribes and reviews again, I really appreciate it, guys

I hope this chapter is to your liking :)


	4. Talk

When Katsuya slowly woke up, the only thing he perceived was that someone caressed his cheek.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"  
"Mhm..."  
"Hey, come on, I already waited for a half hour for you to wake up."

Slowly he opened his eyes and needed a moment to understand what was going on.

"Kaiba?"  
"Yes, silly puppy."  
"Mhm... What cha doin' here?"  
"Guess I need to wake you up to be able to talk to you, hm?"  
"Na, lemme sleep!"

Suddenly a pair of lips was placed on his cheek and that woke him up immediately.

"Hey! What was that!", with that the blond sat up straight.  
"Now you're awake, I guess.", a smug smile was directed at him.  
"Yeah, and quit that!"  
"Quit what?"  
"That! Don't touch me!"

The blond heard a chuckle and than he realized something.

"Hey, how did you get in here?"  
"Your dad let me in."  
"My dad?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to ring your bell when he opened the door. He asked me to tell you that he left for work, night shift."  
"Oh, OK."  
"So can we talk now?"  
"Gimme a minute... The last thing I remember is that I talked to you, you hang up and I had to vomit... Seems like I fell asleep directly after..."  
"That's what your dad told me, too."  
"OK, than I at least know that much now."  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
"Sorry, but you really are the reason for my sickness... As you remember, I vomited right after our phone call..."  
"I didn't plan that..."  
"Was that an apology?"

Katsuya raised an eyebrow and tried to put on a sceptical look like Seto always did. That made his guest giggle again.

"I guess so."  
"Excuse me, you're here, you're nice to me and you giggle. My question: What did you do to Kaiba?"  
"You got my letter, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, and all the stuff that was in the envelope, too..."  
"Well, when we want to marry, we have to get along, don't we?"  
"Woho! Gimme a break! Who said I'd marry you?"  
"I thought my application was clear."  
"Yeah, a question about that: Why THESE photos? What if my dad opened the letter? Fortunately I was able to hide them before he could see them. Mostly because it's embarrassing."  
"I thought it would impress you."  
"What?"  
"It didn't?"  
"I hope you talk about how well trained you are regarding that you're in your office the whole day..."  
"Yeah, but also about my penis."

As Katsuyas head became red as a tomato and just gaped at his guest, an amused smile placed itself on Seto's face.

"You don't like it?"

As the blond kept quiet Seto realized he did something wrong.

"Then tell me: What was wrong with my application? Was it too straight forward? Or was it the photos?"

Katsuya signed.

"Kaiba, have you ever had a relationship?"  
"No."

The answer was a giggle.

"That doesn't surprise me. And then your so called application doesn't surprise me either."  
"What do you mean?"  
"To tell you the truth: You're one of these people I would call 'social awkward'."  
"Means?"  
"You're not capable of social interaction."  
"Of course I am! What do you think I have to do at all those parties?"

Katsuya shook his head.

"Kaiba, that's different from what I meant. Small talk at fancy parties is one thing, but to – how should I put it – court someone is a different thing. I mean, even making friends is different."  
"Your point?"  
"I never saw or heard of someone who applied for a position as a friend or lover. God, I didn't even know that people could have this kind of idea!"  
"I still don't get what I did wrong!"  
"You should have talked to me, trying to be friends with me first. Then you could have asked me for a date when you think the time was there."  
"So you would say Yes if I asked you for a date?"  
"I don't know."

When a cold look was shared with Katsuya, he just signed.

"What I mean is: How should I know? I mean, I already told you on the phone that up until now I always thought I hated you! I guess I still think that... Why don't you give me time? Perhaps we could try as friends first? I mean, you say you want to marry me, but what do you know about me?"  
"Actually-"  
"Please don't answer! I'm afraid of hearing it, who knows who was paid for stalking me or worse..."

Again on this evening, Katsuya started to play with his hands and avoided to look at his guest.

"Hey, Kaiba, erm, do you, I mean, are you serious? About all this application and marriage stuff?"

Perhaps Seto was social awkward, but he was a business man and learned to analyze people's behavior.

"I already told you on the phone: Yes, I'm serious."  
"But why?"

The blond looked at Seto again and his eyes told the other that he really was confused. Guessed right.

"I think that I told that, too. I'm possessive. And you are my mutt, my pup, my- you're my puppy!"

Saying the last phrase, Seto took the blond's hands in his and looked in his eyes. That shocked Katsuya so much that he froze and just stared at his guest. But after realizing what he just heard he turned red again and squeaked of embarrassment.

"See? You've got such a cute reaction, how can I allow someone else to be your partner?"  
"Cu- Cute?"

Giggle.

"Yes, cute. My cute puppy."  
"OK, gimme a break, please. Please!"

Seto let go of Katsuya's hands and put a bit of distance between the two of them.

"I- I need time. Really, Kaiba, I need time to assimilate this all."  
"You scared?"  
"Pretty much!"

They fell into silence for a few moments, each one in his own thoughts.

"Then perhaps it's better if I leave now. It's pretty late already, too."  
"Oh, yeah. Mokuba is waiting for you?"  
"No, I called him, he already went to bed: Told him I still had some business to deal with."  
"OK, then see you at school I guess."  
"Will you come to school tomorrow?"  
"Don't know, perhaps."  
"Can I see you tomorrow morning? I want to be sure you're okay. And I could take you to school, too."  
"OK, I guess."

And then Katsuya saw Seto smiling for the first time. A sincere, loving smile.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, good night."

But what Katsuya didn't see coming was that Seto bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek again. Then he moved to the blond's ear.

"Have nice dreams, puppy."

When Seto reached the door of the bedroom he took a look at Katsuya and couldn't help a smile. Yes, HIS puppy was pretty cute. Especially when he was surprised and confused.

"See you tomorrow."

But what Seto didn't know was that when he left the apartment, Katsuya ran to the bath room again and wondered how much stuff was left in his stomach.

* * *

Hey guys, I didn't forget you ;)

Again, thanks for all reviews, faves and stuff :)

I'm awaiting all the reviews with "Seto is so OOC!" :D But I have my reasons, you will get a chapter about Seto's motives later, too ;)

See you


	5. Remembering

"_Man, that sucks! I wanna girlfriend, too!"_

That's when his heart began to beat again after all these years.  
And as he listened to the conversation, it began to beat faster and faster.

"_Stop complaining, Jounouchi."  
_"_But I want to, Anzu! Everyone is all lovey dovey with their boy- or girlfriend and I'm the only one who's sitting here alone!"  
_"_But Jou-kun, we are still friends and hang out together."  
_"_I know, Yuugi, but there are times when I just wanna have someone, too. Seeing you and Anzu together everyday makes me really envious."_

_This made Katsuya's little friend blush._

"_Hey, Yuug, keep cool, you two are cute! And I'm comfortable with you.", the blond grinned at Yuugi.  
_"_Still no reason to gripe about being alone."  
_"_Geez, Anzu, and why not?"_

_The brunette fell silent for a second, then she went to her desk, put out something from her bag and after finding the page she was looking for, she put a magazine on Katsuya's desk.  
__The headline the blond saw was "The ten hottest guys in Domino City".  
__He shared a look with his female friend, who only nodded at him and symbolized for him to continue reading. After checking the countdown, the first three places caught his eyes._

"_Place three", he read aloud. "Jonouchi Katsuya, second in Duelist Kingdom and forth in the Battle City Tournament.  
__Personality: He's a real sunshine! Always smiling his cutest smile at everyone and always full of energy. He is a loyal friend and a loving brother. With the money from Duelist Kingdom he paid an eye operation for his sister. His best friend Yuugi is the reason he started dueling and he is also the one who helped him to become a good guy.  
__Past: He once was in a gang and still gives this bad boy impression that makes girls drool and makes him sexy.  
__Appearance: He is pretty tall and still growing, so you can lean on his shoulder. His natural blond hair is an eye catcher and his eyes have always that unique fire in them. We assume that he has a few scars because of his gang past, but his body is built pretty well. He is athletic and strong, so the perfect guy to protect you."_

"_See, you just have to open your eyes and look around you, then you'll find a girlfriend immediately."  
_"_Oh wow! I'm popular!"  
_"_Jonouchi, have you even heard what I just told you?", Anzu sighed.  
_"_Excuse me for being happy that I'm popular!"  
_"_Don't be so full of yourself, you're not the only one!"  
_"_I know, I know. So who's second? Let's see... Wow, Yuugi, you're some lady killer, man!"_

_And Yuugi blushed again._

"_Quit it, Jonouchi! You know how easily ashamed he is!"  
_"_Yeah, yeah, so who's first?"  
_"_What d'you guess?"  
_"_I think I know... Wow, what a surprise: Kaiba Seto!"_

_The blond closed the magazine and gave it back to Anzu._

"_Well, to come back to my actual point: You are popular with the girls, you just don't see it."  
_"_But I don't want just anyone. It should be someone who I know at least for more than ten seconds. And this person should make my heart skip a beat when I see her. And of course all the other stuff like the butterflies etc."_

_His friends shared a sympathetic look with Katsuya._

"_Yes, Jou-kun, you deserve someone special.", Yuugi smiled at him.  
_"_Thanks, man."_

_And with that their conversation finished, punctually to the bell.  
__But none of them realized how Seto Kaiba froze in his action of typing and had a horrified expression. His only thought: I'll lose him to some girl?_

"Master Kaiba, we're home."  
"Thankyou, Isono, you can take your leave for today."  
"Thank you, Sir. Good night."  
"Good night."

"_Do you call this a marketing strategy? Don't waste my time and schedule a new meeting when you did your work right!"_

_Immediately everyone left the room except their CEO. He placed his head in his hands, which he support with his elbows on the desk. Untypically, he sighed and then let his head fall on the desk. His head hurt like hell. Too many thoughts ran trough his head since the conversation he overheard. To be honest: He was confused. And he was Seto Kaiba, he was never confused.  
__Lose the mutt? That was absurd. How could he lose something that didn't belong to him? Someone in this case. And he didn't even want this guy. He was loud, laughed all the time, smiled at everyone (well, except Seto), ate all the time and was an ex-gang member. And one of the worst things: He belonged to the geek squad. But he always managed to get Seto's attention. And always means always. In didn't matter if it was at Duelist Kingdom, the Battle City Tournament, at school or when they accidentally bumped into each other in the city. Seto managed to identify his classmate every time he was near him, his hair, his voice, his back...  
__When he thought about it, he sounded a little bit like a stalker. He furrowed his brows. He really knew a lot about Jonouchi Katsuya, more than he knew about anyone else. More than he wanted to know.  
__A bit depressed he sighed again and was angry with himself. He was never depressed.  
__Of course nobody could ever see what went on in his head, his poker face was always perfect. So he stood up and left the meeting room, too. In his office, he went to his desk and started to work on the new game._

Totally beat Seto went to Mokuba's room to check on his brother. The kid was already asleep, so the elder one left the room again and went to his own.

"_I think, I should just ask him."  
_"_Haven't you heard? He said that he won't go out with anyone who he doesn't know. So if you want to be able to go out with him, you should first befriend him. Then you have higher chances."_

_How Seto hated these chicks. Since the geek squad had the conversation about Katsuya's desire of a partner and some girls heard this conversation, too, the whole school went crazy. Everyday some girls tried to get to the blond and talk to him. And Katsuya, the happy-go-lucky guy he was, accepted all of them. And every time they flirted, Seto Kaiba was furious. Katsuya was HIS mutt! HIS ONLY!  
__And that hit him again. So he shouted at his employees again. But they were happy they weren't fired._

"_Seto, are you OK?"_

_Mokuba looked at his brother, worry in his big eyes. Seto sighed._

"_Yes, Mokuba, just a bit overworked. Don't be worried, I'll be OK once the new game is finished and sells well."_

_A bit sceptically the younger looked at his brother, but then he nodded and hugged his brother._

"_Then I'll go to bed now. Good night, Seto. Don't work late again!"  
_"_I won't, I promise."_

_When Mokuba left, Seto went to his office in the mansion to work a bit before going to sleep. But the moment he was left alone, he started to think about the blond cheerful soul, again._

"_Fuck, why won't you leave my mind, you worthless mutt!", he murmured to himself._

_When he sat at his desk, he pulled out a folder with the etiquette "Jonouchi Katsuya". He flipped it open to see the data he gathered about the blond. After reading it for the fifth time, he closed the folder again, hiding it in a locked drawer._

"_So you had hard times, too... Then why are you able to smile that much?"_

_Was this the reason he suddenly felt attachment towards the blond? Because he couldn't understand him and wanted to know more?_

"_I guess I should go to bed..."_

_Before he could get a headache again, he went to his bedroom and finished his day._

Starring at his ceiling Seto though about how he could convince Katsuya that he really wanted to be with him. His plan seemed to fail miserably.  
Perhaps it was best to ask Mokuba after all.

* * *

OK, so I deleted the chapter and rewrote it again, for the forth or fifth time XD  
And I like it more now :) I'm almost satisfied (I'm a pretty self-critical).

Thanks for all the faves, review, etc. :-*

But I guess I won't be able to write a new chapter this week. Tomorrow I have to clean up my apartment, Friday I have some appointments and on Saturday is my birthday :)

Still hope you liked it ;)


	6. Friends

"Are you really feeling better?"  
"Yes, dad, for the thousandth time!"  
"I'm just concerned."  
"I know, but really, I'm fine."  
"Did something happen yesterday?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, I left you with this boy and when I'm home again, you suddenly feel better."  
"Oh, well, actually we just talked and I don't know, I slept like a dead and when I woke up this morning, I felt good."

The elder smiled at his son.

"Man, and I felt bad for leaving you two alone."

When the door bell rang, the father looked confused at his son.

"It's Kaiba, he wanted to be sure that I'm feeling better and then take me to school."  
"Man, when did you grow up."

The two blonds grinned at each other as Katsuya took his bag and opened the door to their flat.

"Aren't you lacking some sleep? Go to bed already!"  
"See you later, I love you, too~"

And then the door slammed.

"Hey, Kaiba!"

As Katsuya flashed the brunet a grin, he saw a little smile forming on Seto's face.

"Morning. Are you feeling better?"  
"As you can see, I do. And I don't have the urge to vomit, if it makes you feel better."  
"Okay. Are you ready?"  
"'Course, let's go."

Climbing into the limousine waiting for the two, Katsuya's eyes grew wide.

"Wow!"  
"Why, thank you."  
"No, I mean it. Is this really a car? I mean, have you seen the TV screen?"  
"Yes, actually I picked it."  
"Ah, shut up, man! Let me enjoy it as long as I can- WOW! YOU HAVE A KITCHEN IN HERE?"  
"It's just a little refrigerator with a few drinks and snacks."  
"Stop to disillusion me!"  
"If you say so."  
"I do. Can I watch TV until we reach school?"  
"Do as you please."

And so they drove to Domino High with Katsuya watching cartoons and Seto watching Katsuya.  
Before reaching the school Seto turned off the TV and looked at his companion.

"How about I take you home, too?"  
"That's cool."

The brunet chuckled.

"Admit it, you just want to watch TV in a car."  
"How did you know?", Katsuya faked indignation.  
"Even a person who knows you for two seconds would know. So then we're meeting at the school gate at 4 o'clock sharp."  
"OK. Oh, Kaiba?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks."

And then the limousine stopped and the blond jumped out of the car before Seto could answer him. Then a small smile placed itself on his face again.

"You're welcome, puppy."  
"Jou-kun! How are you feeling?"

Yuugi ran to Katsuya's desk as soon as he saw the blond was present.

"I'm fine, thanks.", and with that Yuugi was greeted with a grin.  
"Then I guess it went well."  
"I think so, too."

A glint of proud could be seen in Yuugi's eyes. He really have helped his friend the day before. He liked it when he could help his friends.

"Hey, Jou!"  
"Morning, Jonouchi!"  
"Hey guys, I'm back!"  
"Seems that Yuugi worried too much again."  
"I did not!"  
"'Course you did. Yesterday you nearly flipped out because we didn't hear from him for four days."  
"I'm sorry, Yuug'."  
"It's okay, I overreacted."  
"Pretty much!"

As the four laughed about and with their friend, they didn't realize that a certain brunet entered the classroom and took his seat. Then he opened his notebook and started working. But he wasn't able to cut out the blond completely.

* * *

"How about the arcade?"  
"Sorry, guys, I have to go home."  
"Are you feeling sick again?"  
"No, I just made an appointment for the way home."  
"Wow, when did you get yourself a girlfriend, Jou?"

The blond blushed a little.

"It's not my girlfriend, idiot!"  
"Well, whatever, see you tomorrow then."

As Anzu and Hiroto left, Yuugi stayed with his friend a little longer.

"Have you promised to Kaiba?"  
"Yeah, he picked me up this morning, too."  
"That's nice of him. Have you talked about everything?"  
"Well, I think I made clear that I'm not interested in him the way he seems to be interested in me. But I suggested to try being friends."  
"Well, then have fun!"

Yuugi waved his goodbye and left his blond friend alone. Katsuya strolled along to the school gate where he already saw a tall brunet waiting for him.

"Hi Kaiba."  
"Hello, Jonouchi."  
"Where's the limousine?"  
"My driver called me, he's stuck in the traffic."  
"Then how about grab something to eat and let your driver pick us up there?"  
"Any preferences?"  
"I didn't have a burger in a week, so let's go to Burger World."  
"Can I suggest, too?"  
"'Course, we're friends who want to hang out together and we are equal in choosing."  
"There is a diner over there, I always go there with Mokuba because I don't trust the fast food restaurants."  
"Is the food good there?"  
"Of course, what do you think?"  
"Then we're going!"  
"Really?"  
"You like the food so we're going."

Smiling Seto nodded and then started walking in the mentioned direction. Katsuya followed him and started to think about topics they could talk about.

"So, any new games from Kaiba Corp I should try?"  
"There will be a new release you should try."  
"Does it contain Duel Monsters?"  
"Yes, but only the dragons."  
"We're not obsessed, are we?"  
"Says the one whose favorite and strongest card is the Red-Eyes Black Dragon."  
"Hey, I have other strong Monsters, too!"  
"And that would be?"  
"Baby Dragon combined with Time Wizard!"  
"And that would be a dragon again."  
"I have Jinzo, too."  
"Okay, point for you. But I'm still leading."  
"Geez, Kaiba, relax. Friends don't compete in everything all the time."  
"But you always try to be better than Motou, too."  
"That's different. I just want to be better in Duel Monsters, not in our everyday lifes. But actually it was fun discussing with you without a fight."

And again, the blond grinned at his opposite. And that made Seto smile again.

"We're here."  
"Then let's eat!"

After placing their orders, Katsuya went back to their actual conversation.

"So what is this game about? Other than dragons."  
"You have quests to complete and the more points you gain, the stronger dragons you can use."  
"Jump and Run?"  
"No, it's more of a strategy game with some action."  
"Would you let me try it sometime."  
"Why not buy it yourself?"  
"No money. And to be true, I don't even have a game console."  
"Your birthday is in three months, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is. But I don't know anybody who could afford this as a birthday gift. Even if some people shared the costs, I don't think they could afford it."  
"You forgot one person."  
"Who?"

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Me?"

Katsuya looked at him with wide eyes, then suddenly stood up.

"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"It's too much! And we just became friends, so no!"

Seto sighed.

"Then how about you trying it at my house?"  
"You already have one?"  
"Of course, Mokuba already finished it three times."

As sudden as the blond had stood up, he took his seat again and beamed at Seto.

"I'd love to!"  
"So then it's settled."

Seto smiled again and then their food arrived.

"I have to warn you before we start our meals."

The brunet raised an eyebrow again.

"Don't be shocked about my table manners, I eat like a pig.", Katsuya laughed.  
"I know, we went to the same school for two years already."  
"Well then, I won't hold back."

Just 20 minutes later a satisfied Jonouchi Katsuya and a happy Kaiba Seto sat across each other, talking again. And that went on for two more hours, until Seto's phone rang.

"Can I take this call?"  
"Of course!"  
"Yes? Mhm. Yes, understood."

The brunet hang up and looked at his opposite again, a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I still have some work to do at Kaiba Corp."

Katsuya raised his hands in a defensive manner and started to shake his head.

"No, no problem at all! I kept you busy and away from your work, so it's actually my fault."  
"Don't feel guilty, I stayed because I wanted to. So then, I'll inform my driver and pay, then we can go."  
"Oh, right, the bill."  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

As Katsuya looked angry at his company, Seto sighed again.

"I was the reason for your illness, let me make it up to you."

The blond thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"OK, but only this time. Next time we share it."  
"Sure thing."

Another 30 minutes later the limousine stopped in front of Katsuya's apartment building.

"Thank you again, Kaiba. I really had fun today. We should repeat that."  
"Anytime. Can I pick you up tomorrow again?"  
"I can still watch TV?"

Seto chuckled.

"Of course, you're always welcome."  
"Then I see you tomorrow!"  
"Wait a second!"

As Katsuya turned to the brunet again, he was surprised with a kiss on the cheek. And then blushed immediately.

"What was that?"  
"A good bye kiss."  
"But we're just friends! Not a couple!"  
"But that's how you say good bye in Europe."  
"We're not in Europe, you jerk!"  
"Okay, so next time no kissing, got it."  
"Please! See you tomorrow then!"  
"Bye!"

When Katsuya reached him room, his hand touched the place where Seto's lips touched him and his head turned completely red.

At the same time a brunet teenager touched his lips that were tingly since they met a soft cheek. And then he smiled, he liked this feeling.

And fortunately he made up an excuse in time, otherwise that would have been the last time he spend a day with Katsuya.

* * *

Here I am again :)

Thanks for all the faves and stuff again, I love you guys.

Well, now it's the progress of them becoming friends. I know that it's a pretty easy chapter, but one needs some of these sometimes.  
Hope you still like it ;)


	7. Change of heart?

"Say, Jonouchi-kun, are you free today?"

Seto froze in his movements at hearing this sentence. He heard it one too many times already.

* * *

"_Say, Jonouchi-kun, are you free today?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"How about coming with us? We wanted to go to the arcade."  
"Sure, why not! Hey, can I bring someone with me?"_

_The girls looked at each other sceptically. Actually they wanted to spend some time with the blond alone, but it would be too suspicious if they said no. But before they could answer the blond, another voice started behind Katsuya._

"_Well, the mutt found new friends? So the geek squad will become bigger?"_

_Katsuya slowly turned around and threw a glance at the person._

"_Fuck off, Kaiba!"  
"Why should I? You're in my way."  
"Jonouchi-kun, we can talk lat-"  
"I'm not in your way, this hallway is big enough for at least 20 people!"  
"But I'm on my way to my locker and it's in this direction."  
"We really can talk la-"  
"JUST LEAVE ALREADY!", both yelled at the girls, which ran for their lifes immediately.  
"So I'm in the way to your locker? Really, Kaiba, that's too childish, even for you!"_

_But suddenly Seto turned around and walked in the other direction._

"_Hey, Kaiba, wait!"_

* * *

"I'm really sorry girls, but I'm busy today."

Seto blinked surprised by the words he heard.

"Oh, really? That's a shame. Perhaps another time?"  
"We'll see. Bye!"

And then a body sat down right in front of Seto's desk.

"So, what will we do today?"  
"Huh?"  
"For a genius, sometimes you're pretty slow."  
"I just didn't know that we made plans for today."  
"I needed an excuse to dump the girls right now, and I figured that you were the best."

And here Seto's heart started beating faster and he looked at the blond wide eyed.

"You dump them for me?"  
"'Course!"

And then something happened, that no one ever believed could happen: Seto Kaiba blushed and smiled happily. But it was such a little motion on his face, that you only noticed it if you looked really close. Just like Katsuya.

"No, don't look like that!"  
"Like what?"  
"Happy! Don't look so happy when I dump the girls for your sake!"  
"I'm not allowed to be happy?"  
"You're allowed to be happy! But not in this situation!"  
"And why not?"  
"Because you could misunderstand!"

Seto frowned a little. Of course he was happy when Katsuya favored him over the girls. Even if the blond didn't change his mind in case of their relationship, it was little occasions like this that gave Seto hope.

"So, where are we going today?"  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"How about we pick up Mokuba and go to the diner?"

And so they did and Mokuba was pretty hyper about it.  
Since his brother and the blond started to get along, Mokuba got to spend more time with both of them and that made him happy.

"Say, Jou-kun, will you join us on the next party for Kaiba Corp.?"  
"Which one?"  
"It's a charity gala for orphanages in Domino, we make one every year."  
"Sorry, little man, but I'm bit too poor for a charity event. I'd love to, but I can't afford it."  
"Don't be stupid!", Seto interfered. "You don't have to buy a ticket, you're our friend and will get one for free."  
"I can't accept that!"  
"See it like you're our special guest. And if you feel better, we can auction a date with you or something like that. I mean, it's not like people don't know who you are."  
"If you put it that way..."  
"But better no date, I would prefer it if it was an object, like a card or anything."

And Katsuya started to grin like mad.

"Why not a date? I mean, a date with a cute, rich girl would sure be fun."

But the answer the blond got was nothing like agreement. Seto just raised an eyebrow at his seatmate and Mokuba shared a sympathetic look with the blond.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Seto sighed and symbolized for Mokuba to tell the story.

"Actually, we once auctioned a date with Seto. You can imagine how all the people got wild, and I don't mean only the girls! Married women AND men were as thrilled as young boys. So Seto ended up with an old partner who really expected for Seto to even sleep with him. Needless to say that we're not doing business with them anymore."

Katsuya swallowed hard.

"Then I would prefer something different, too."  
"Well, then decide what you can afford to auction and tell me until the end of the month."  
"Erm, when is the party?"  
"It's on Christmas Eve."  
"You guys're lucky I don't have a girlfriend to spend Christmas with!"

Katsuya and Mokuba laughed and Seto smiled a little, proud that he could spend Christmas with the person he liked. And some months ago he didn't even imagine that he would be able to do that.

* * *

"_Say Seto, why are you in such a bad mood?"  
"Just because I fired ten people today doesn't mean I'm in a bad mood, Mokuba."  
"But you rarely fire so many in one day. So, what happened?"_

_Those innocent, big and somewhat watery child's eyes only made Seto sigh and put his work away._

"_Recently I have trouble to concentrate when a special person is around and that confuses me and than I get in a bad mood."  
"You mean Jou-kun?"  
"Wha?"  
"You two always argue like an old couple without a real reason. Sometimes it seems like you argue just to argue, just to get the attention of the other one. I always thought that you actually like each other because your characters are similar, but that seems to be the reason you always end up in arguments."  
"I don't get what you're talking about."  
"Of course you do! You like Jou-kun, he is funny and happy, he is always in a good mood and he has a strong personality. He's very protective when it comes to his sister and he always puts others before himself and his needs. Such a selfless person is immediately recognized by you and slowly enters your heart without difficulties."_

_Seto could only stare at his brother, he was speechless. Did he really like the blond nuisance? There was no way that was possible!_

"_Don't look at me like that! And just a tip: If you want him to like you, be more friendly to him!"  
"I don't want him to like me, Mokuba."  
"And what is it that you want him to do?"  
"I just don't want him to get a girlfriend. He is MY mutt, MINE!"_

_And suddenly both brothers started shocked at the other. Mokuba, because he didn't expect such an answer. And Seto, because he never thought that these feelings were true and not just a mood._

"_Seto, can it be that you not only like Jou-kun but that you fell for him?"  
"NO!"  
"Seto...", Mokuba looked at his brother sympathetic.  
"No, I didn't fall for him, never ever in my life that would be possible."  
"Why deny it when you know it's true. Please, Seto, think about it. I'm here if you want to talk. But now I have to leave, I meet with some friends."  
"Okay, have fun."  
"See you later, don't work too late!"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."_

* * *

"Say, how about my duel disk from Battle City? That should do it for the auction, shouldn't it?"  
"Yes, that should do it. Just don't forget to put an autograph on it, then it's more valid."  
"OK, I'll bring it to school tomorrow."  
"You'll forget it tomorrow."  
"I won't!"  
"You will, you know it. But as I told you, we have plenty of time so you don't need to rush."  
"I'll write a note as soon as I come home. I won't forget it!"  
"Should I call you? So you'll remember to write the note."  
"I told you already that I'm plenty capable to remember this small matter!"  
"Would you two stop flirting already?", Mokuba suddenly bursted out.

Seto only smirked at the blond while Katsuya let out a "I don't flirt with him!"  
But as Mokuba just started laughing and Seto continued to smirk, Katsuya turned red as a tomato and turned to look out the window with a mumbled "I do not!"

* * *

Hey guys, I'm still alive :)

Sorry for such a long break, I got a writer's block.

I thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows ;) Hope you like this one as much as the others and will still follow this story.


	8. Invitation

Katsuya was on his way to the bathroom before going to sleep as someone rang their doorbell.

"I'll get that, dad! Hello?", the blond spoke in the intercom.  
"I've got a delivery for Jonouchi Katsuya."  
"That's me, come up here."

So Katsuya waited for the courier to come up and wondered who would send something at this hour. But just as a name came up in his mind, he got the delivery.

"Thank you, night!"  
"Yeah, night."

The blond immediately opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Jonouchi,_

_As our relationsip improved and you call us friends, I came to the conclusion that it is the perfect time to try to ask you out._

_Please meet me this Friday at 7 o'clock in the evening for a date._  
_I will pick you up at your home, then take you to a restaurant. Afterwards we will watch a movie in a cinema I rented for us and then go for a walk in the park. When we are finished I'll bring you back home._  
_And just so you know: I will seal this date with a kiss! A deep one, with tongue!_

_This time I won't take No for an answer!_

_See you tomorrow, I will pick you up, as usual._

_Good night, pup!_

_Seto Kaiba_

* * *

"DAD!"


	9. Answers

"What do you want?"

A déjà vu for Seto.

"I'm here to pick up your son."  
"No, you're not.", the older sighed.

And Seto looked confused for a second.

"I'm sorry but I don't get it."  
"Remember the letter you sent yesterday?"  
"Yes."  
"And you remember what happened last time you did that?"

And now it was Seto who sighed.

"He feels sick again?"  
"Yes."  
"And it's my fault again?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I see him?"

Katsuya's father looked at him for a few seconds, then he sighed again and let the brunet in.  
And because Seto knew where the blond's room is, he just went there without paying attention to the older man anymore. As he reached the door, he knocked two times before walking in without waiting for an answer.  
And then he saw his destiny, laying in his bed, red cheeks, panting and sweating.

"I'm sorry, Jonouchi..."  
"Theh, never thought you'd apologize to me that often.", was the weak and hoarse answer.  
"I forgot how you reacted last time, I didn't count that in."  
"It's funny how my body reacts to your affection. When we meet as friends, it's OK. When you ask more, it just seems to want me to stay away from you. Is that a sign?"

Seto was startled for a second. What if that was true? What if he could never be together with the blond the way he wanted to?  
Katsuya saw that the brunet was down and smiled to himself. Somehow that was cute.

"Hey, you don't want to hear my answer?"

Seto blinked at him.

"Your answer?"  
"Well, you asked me something, didn't you?"  
"But, your body."  
"Hey, it's my body, somehow I should be able to get that under control."  
"So your answer is?"  
"Yes, I'll try it."

Seto's eyes started to sparkle.

"Really?"  
"Mhm."  
"Really?"  
"I just said yes.", Katsuya laughed.  
"It's just-"  
"You can't believe it?"  
"Well, yes."

The blond laughed again.

"To be true, I didn't consider it since your last letter. I don't know, we get along pretty well now, so I see things different now perhaps? I thought about it the whole night, well, I was awake anyway. And I don't know, I imagined how it could be if I said Yes."  
"Really?"

Katsuya's face turned more red as it already was.

"Yeah, and I liked it."

And then he hid under his blanket. And Seto smiled.  
The puppy was really cute when he was ill. Somehow, he was more honest then and he blushed all the time. But the feisty person he was most of the time attracted the brunet even more.

"Hey, you hear me?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can you come out of your hiding place?"  
"No, it's too embarrassing."  
"Please?"

Nothing happened for a few minutes, but then brown eyes looked at Seto, but nothing more, just his eyes, the rest stayed under his blanket. And that looked so cute that a little smile placed itself on the brunet's face.

"I just wanted to look you in the eyes when I tell you this."  
"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Suddenly Katsuya hid under his blanket again. Seto just raised an eyebrow, but he couldn't see what went on in the blond's head. As the older thanked him, he smiled at him, too. And that smile was the most beautiful smile Katsuya ever saw in his life. But he didn't know if it was because he was ill or if he really felt that way about his classmate.

"Kaiba?"  
"Yes?"  
"What do you like about me? I mean, I'm pretty average and we get at each others throats easily. You never said to me why you chose me."  
"Well, where should I start? First of all, I like your hair. You may think that you're average, but not for me. Your hair sparkles like gold in the sun and you get everyone's attention because of that. And your eyes really reflect your feelings, whenever we argue, I can only look at them, because they show each of your feelings."  
"Oh."  
"Yes, and I like it that you never back down, is it for your friends, your family or just in our arguments. No one ever contradicts me, even if they don't share my opinion. Everyone just wears a mask around me and I hate it. But you don't, never. You're always yourself, this positive, happy and shining person. You're my opposite and I don't know if that is the reason for my attraction to you, but I just need you in my life. The person you are, what you say and what you do, how you talk, how you smile and how you react to the things I do."

Katsuya took his head out of his hiding place and smiled at his guest.

"Kaiba..."

But the brunet still stared at his hands and continued his thoughts.

"You make me a better person, even as a friend. Since we became friends I spend more time with Mokuba, too. And everything seems easier at work, I can do the same things I did before in lesser time. Just thinking about you and our time together makes me happy. I don't want to miss you in my life. But I must admit that it isn't enough for me to be just friends. I need more, I want more.", finally Seto looked up and directly in Katsuya's eyes, "I never wanted something so bad as I want you, as I need you. So please say Yes because you think that this could work and not because you want to do me a favor, that would hurt me really bad."

Such an honest Kaiba Seto was new for Katsuya, but he liked him.  
The blond gestured for his guest so sit on the edge of his bed as he sat up himself. Seto immediately followed his request and automatically took the hand that laid on the bed.

"You will listen until I'm finished, you're not allowed to talk. You got that, Kaiba?"  
"Okay."  
"It's not just a favor. Over the last few months I grew attached to you, too. Yes, we're good friends now, but when I got your letter yesterday, I was so happy. Of course I got nervous and panicked and am ill again but that doesn't matter to me. The only feeling that matters is my happiness over your invitation. I never thought about this kind of relationship with you again since your first letter. But since yesterday I can imagine it, I really do. So please don't rack your brains, I really want to."

And then the smile on Seto's face returned and Katsuya find himself being hugged tightly. That made him smile, too, and he returned the gesture.

"Thank you, puppy, thank you. Really, thank you."  
"I thought I'm the one who's ill, I should mumble stuff over and over again.", he laughed.

But he didn't get an answer, the brunet just tightened his hug on him and hid his face in Katsuya's neck. He laughed, Seto behaved like a child. But considering that he never had a normal childhood, perhaps that was the only way for him to express how he felt, well, everyone was hugged as a child, weren't them?

"Kaiba."  
"What?"  
"You need to go to school."  
"Don't want to, I like it here."

Really, like a child.

"Don't behave like a kid, you're a grown up man, aren't you?"  
"Not right now."  
"Kaiba..."

Seto sighed, he knew that the blond was right, but he was so comfy at the moment. And he didn't want to leave his puppy now, when he was ill. He wanted to take care of him and nurse him back to health.

"Listen, Kaiba, I know what you think, but don't overdo it.", Katsuya laughed, "If you want to nurse me, you can do that after school, I won't run away."

Slowly Seto pulled away and looked the blond in the eyes.

"You'll wait for me?"  
"Of course, where should I go?.", he laughed again.  
"Then I'll go to school now, and when I'm back, I'll nurse you until you feel better."  
"OK.", Katsuya smiled at his guest, "You can bring me the homework, too."  
"Understood."

After placing a shy kiss on Katsuya's forehead – the mentioned turned red again – Seto left for school. And Katsuya got back to sleep, with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hello everyone :)

Thank you for all the reviews, especially the ones for the last chapter. But also for the faves and follows.

A fluff chapter for you guys. At first I wanted to do it in an other way, but I changes my mind, especially because my first plot didn't fit the previous chapter.

You will still get the funny chapters, but also serious and fluff ones, I want to reach everyone ;)

See you!


	10. Date

"How do I look?"

Katsuya looked at the mirror in his room, checking his outfit for the 100th time. His dad sat on the bed and smiled at his son. He never expected his boy to be so excited about a date with another boy, Seto Kaiba nonetheless. And he never imagined his son to go out with a boy. But after the hardships and problems in their past, he was the last person who would say something against his son's happiness or the person that caused it.

"You look great."  
"You're my dad, I don't believe you."  
"Shall I make a photo and send it to your friends?"  
"They're my friends, I don't believe them, too."  
"But Kaiba-kun will like your outfit for sure."  
"He's after me, of course he'll like it. It's just... I don't want to disgrace myself, or even worse him, if we go to a fancy place, you know."  
"But he knows about your situation, I don't think he'll take you to a place that fancy. ...But thinking about it, he eventually will, but won't give a fuck about what other people think. He'll be too charmed by you to actually pay attention to anyone else."  
"Stop that, dad! Talking like that, it's embarrassing!", the blond playfully boxed his father's shoulder, the other only laughed.  
"But seriously, he'll have only eyes for you tonight, believe me. I mean, I just saw him a couple of times and only for a few minutes, but as long as you're in the same room as him, he won't take his eyes off of you, that's a thing I noticed."

And Katsuya just blushed. Seto had visited him a few times since the invitation to the date tonight, especially when he felt sick because of it. Every time he wouldn't leave the blond's side and looked at him all the time, even while eating or drinking. And that made Katsuya nervous and he was even more clumsy than usual. He just hoped that he could control his nervousness today. That he jumped as the doorbell rang was a bad start for this plan.

"Stop being so nervous, everything will go well. Now go and have fun with your date.", and then his father went to open the door.

"'Stop being so nervous'...it's easy for him to talk..."  
"Katsuya, Kaiba-kun's here."  
"Coming!"

Just as the blond entered the living room, both men turned to him. His dad only grinned, while Seto looked at him and the blue eyes screamed 'affection!' at him. Blushing a little, he continued his way to the brunet, smiled at him and asked "Am I dressed good enough for the place you take me to?"  
"We have the whole restaurant for ourselves, so it doesn't matter. But you look beautiful, as expected."  
"Stop that sweet talk, it's embarrassing!"  
"But it's true!"  
"Still, it's embarrassing!"  
"Won't you be late, boys?", the older Jonouchi interfered.  
"Your father is right, let's go."

"I hope you like European dishes."  
"I don't know, never ate any. Or I didn't know it."  
"Well, then I'm more than happy to be the first to invite you to it."

Katsuya walked in the restaurant as Seto hold the door open for him. He took a look around as the brunet talked to a waiter and then they were brought to their table. Katsuya saw a few movies and ads on TV with European houses and this restaurant was just like one of them. They were seated at a table in the middle of the room, candles were standing on it and a fresh bouquet of blue and red roses.

"They're beautiful.", the blond spoke, as he traced a finger along one of the flowers.  
"I personally asked for the colors, I wanted something that would symbolize the two of us."

And Kastuya had to laugh. Seto Kaiba was a romantic.

"You dragon fanatic!"  
"I return the compliment with pleasure."  
"Hey, I already told you, I don't only have dragons in my deck."  
"I know, but your favorite one is Red Eyes, if you like it or not, I'm right."  
"OK, you got a point. So, what is this European food you ordered for us?"  
"As the starter we'll have Carpaccio."  
"Is that Italian food?"  
"Yes, it's raw meat or fish, sliced thinly and then seasoned, with bit of oil or salad. Today we'll have beef with Vinaigrette."  
"Sounds interesting. And then?"  
"Escargot."  
"Wait, you mean land snails?!"  
"Exactly, you know them?"  
"I watched Pretty Woman with Shizuka at the cinema, they ate it there."  
"It's really tasty."  
"Erm, can we change that dish?"  
"You don't want to try them?"  
"Seriously? Never ever!"

And Seto just laughed.

"What?!"  
"Good, because I ordered Paella."  
"You ordered... Are you messing around with me?"  
"Sorry, just a little teaser.", Seto's laugh became louder  
"Next time I'll punch you, don't scare me like that!"  
"Sorry, I promise."

Katsuya glared at his opposite while the brunet just smiled at him, eyes sparkling with joy.

"OK, so what's Paella?"  
"It's a Valencian rice dish, that's in Spain. But we'll eat the seafood Paella today, consisting of white rice, green vegetables, seafood, beans and seasoning."  
"Sounds great, I like seafood."  
"Want to know the dessert?"  
"Of course, that's the most important part in the menu!"  
"We'll have simple Crêpe with fruits and whipped cream, a French dish. It's like pancakes, but it's thinner."  
"I guess that will be my favorite dish tonight."

For a few moments no one spoke and they just sat there and looked at their opposite.

"And you're really feeling better?"  
"I already told you the past few days: Yes, I'm OK. Really, everything's fine now."  
"I'm just... It was my fault so I want to be sure, otherwise I'll feel guilty."

Katsuya took the other's hand and squeezed it a little.

"Hey, I'm OK, really. Stop getting yourself down. And it wasn't your fault, actually. My body just seems to be sensitive in that matter."

And as he felt the other squeeze his hand, too, he smiled and gave the other an encouraging look.

"So, let's eat! Where is the food?"

"The movie was great!"  
"I'm glad you liked it. Want to go for a walk?"  
"'Course, let's go."

So Seto took the other's hand and started walking in the direction of the biggest park in the city. After eating at the restaurant – Katsuya loved every dish – they went to see a movie, as Seto had promised. Slowly they walked down the path and as it was evening already, only couples could be found in the park. The brunet smiled, somehow they could be called a couple, too. His grip on Katsuya's hand became a bit tighter, but still soft enough not to hurt the other. He knew everything about the other, but he didn't know how to ask Katsuya how he felt at that time. Really, how do you start a conversation about a topic that you already know everything about, but the other doesn't know that you know? So, perhaps just start with the least obvious?

"You and your father get along pretty well, don't you?"  
"Well, now, we do. It wasn't always that way."  
"It wasn't?"  
"You know, not long ago he had a problem with alcohol and we could hardly afford a normal life. When my mum took Shizuka and left us behind, dad had a mental breakdown and I think he just never really got over it. First he only drank after work with some colleagues or buddies. But at some point it got worse, I think that was when he heard that ma got herself a boyfriend, while he was still hoping to get her back. Then he started drinking right after getting up and until falling asleep. Sometimes the bartenders called me and asked me to get him because they closed, I was around 12 back then, I think."  
"That's hard."  
"Well, it got even harder. Sometime later he lost his job and we had to move into a cheaper apartment we could afford. We only had two rooms, one bedroom and a room as kitchen and living room, the bathroom consisted of a toilet and a shower-head above it. We had to use the sink in the kitchen. But it still was OK, I got the bedroom with a closet and a desk, my dad slept on the sofa. It got really bad when he drank too much and we could hardly pay the rent and my school fee. That was when I started to work, I was only 13. I knew that dad wasn't the reason for our misery, it was all the little things that lead to that situation. But it was really hard for me and I started to hate him. I mean, of course I still loved him because he's my dad, but the hate about our situation wouldn't leave. Well, and then the time came when he got violent. He didn't beat me up, but he hit me now and then when he drank too much."

Seto's hold on the other's hand just got a little tighter. No one should experience this.

"About a year ago he lost it completely. He beat me up and when he was sober again he found me on the floor, passed out. I laid there all night and I can't remember even waking up. What I remember next is that I woke up in the hospital, dad sat on a chair next to my bed, crying his heart out. He apologized to me again and again, for drinking, for losing his job, for hitting me, for beating me up. He was really in a bad state, blaming himself for everything that happened. He went so far as to imagine what else he could have done. He cried about raping me and murdering me and that he never wanted to do that and would do anything to prevent it."  
"I bet it was hard for him."  
"Yes, it was. But he changed, as you saw. He did a therapy and got a job. Then he paid all our debts and when we had enough money, we moved to a better neighborhood. I don't need to work anymore for us, only if I want extra money, and can spend my time with my friends. I even can see Shizuka more often, because ma saw how he changed and then she allowed us to see her, we even went out for dinner together, all four of us."  
"That's great."  
"Yeah, dad cried when he saw his little girl all grown up. It nearly murdered him when he heard that she had an operation and that I paid it and that it was the only reason she didn't go blind, because he never heard of it, or at least he didn't remember I told him."  
"I can't believe you turned out as normal as you are with this background."  
"I can't believe it myself.", Katsuya laughed. "But my friends really helped me. Even when they didn't know anything of my problems, but they were there for me when I needed them. I mean, Honda knew that I had problems at home, but not what kind of problems it were."  
"If he knew, he would have beaten your father up and take you with him, I bet."  
"Oh, yeah, I think you're right!", the blond laughed again.  
"And your dad is okay with me?"  
"I guess he thinks that he has no right to interfere in my life. I bet he's okay with you because he hurt me back then and now you're here and I'm happy around you, so he doesn't want to mess it up. But I think he really likes you and even if all the things that happened never happened he wouldn't interfere because it's not like you turned me into a homo or something. I went out with girls before and I never imagined that you of all people would ask me out. But here we are and I have fun. You have fun, too, don't you?"  
"Yes, I like spending time with you. But I don't know if I have fun, I forgot a long time ago how to have fun."  
"What did he do to you to become like that? Has he abused you?"  
"Not physically."  
"So he tortured you mentally?"  
"That's what my therapist says."

Now it was Katsuya who tightened his hold on the other's hand.

"You wanna talk about it?"  
"It's a quite short and sad story..."  
"I wanna hear it, I wanna know what made you the way you are, why you do what you do, why you behave the way you do."  
"He wanted to make the perfect human out of me, he knew about my intelligence, that was the reason he adopted us. But when you don't sleep or eat because you failed, it becomes a habit to punish yourself this way. I didn't see Mokuba for days, sometimes weeks. He cut me off from the world outside, I was tutored at home and never left it."  
"You mean the mansion."  
"Yes."  
"And you still live there? After all you went through there?"  
"Well, I never considered moving out, it is my only home after all, I don't have another. And I think it's the only place I can be save at."  
"Hm, that might be true..."  
"Can we stop with the depressing stuff? I know that it's our past that made us who we are now, but it's the past, we can't change it."  
"Yes, we can't change it..."  
"And I know that I can't change **our** past, the things I did and said to you, but I hope that we can leave it all behind. Back then I didn't know what it was, but suddenly there were all these feelings inside me. I thought that I wasn't capable of feelings, I always thought that Gozaburo eliminated that part of me. But then all of you came into my life and I didn't know what it was and how to handle it. It was wrong of me to treat you the way I did and I want to apologize. I hope you can forgive me for all that I've done and-"  
"I already forgave you, have you forgotten?"  
"What?"  
"When we started being friends, I already forgave you."  
"Really?"  
"Of course, because you sincerely wanted to change."  
"That's all?"  
"I'm not unforgiving, I forgave a bunch of people already, like Otogi or Malik, because they changed. And I forgave my dad for all the things that happened. I even forgave my mum, because she apologized and explained everything she thought back then to me."

Katsuya realized that the hold on his hand got even tighter and smiled. Seto Kaiba wasn't as cold as he always thought. The brunet really cared about him and wanted to comfort him with his actions. So he wanted to show the other that everything was OK and that he trusted him. The blond pulled the hand in his and as Seto turned to him, he got on his tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on the other's lips. As he stood normal again, he continued their walk, pulling the brunet with him.  
Seto on the other hand blinked at him, confused what just happened. It was a kiss? From Katsuya? A smile placed itself on his face as he followed the blond.


	11. Relationship

"So, Jonouchi, how is your relationship with Kaiba?"

Katsuya rolled his eyes. It was only him, Hiroto and Ryuji today, they others already had plans and Seto had a meeting he couldn't postpone. So they went to Burger World after school. And Katsuya had bad luck because Ryuji was one of the most curious people he knew. When it came to Seto Kaiba he was even more nosy.

"It's going well, thank you."  
"So you already did it?"

The piece of his burger got stuck in the blond's throat and he gasped for air.

"What?!"  
"Isn't it natural since you see each other for half a year already?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. And even if we did it, that's none of your concern."  
"I was just curious if he is good in bed. I mean, he's perfect at everything he does, so it's only natural that he's good at sex, too."  
"Will you stop talking about sex in a place like this?"

They both looked at Hiroto, who didn't speak up until now.

"I came here to eat and imagining them having sex is a very disturbing thought for that."  
"Thank you, Honda.", was Katsuya's only reaction, then he turned to his own food.  
"Geez, you're boring! Or are you just ashamed because they went further than you ever did?", the black-haired smirked at his friend.  
"Will you already stop it?! I already said that I came here to eat and you talking about sex is disturbing, now shut up and eat, or I will do it for you."

They finished their meals in silence, but then Ryuji couldn't hold back any longer.

"Now say, Jonouchi, how far did you already go?"  
"Will you ever stop asking me?"  
"Nope, not until I get an answer."

Katsuya sighed. The black-haired could be a pain in the ass sometimes, well, he was it most of the time.

"We didn't have sex now, so shut up and never ask me again."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"I thought Kaiba was the type to attack you as soon as you were behind closed doors. Haven't you visited him in the mansion?"  
"Of course I already have been at the mansion, more than once. And before you ask: Yes, I've already been to his room and we have already slept in the same bed, but we just cuddled and went to sleep."  
"Not even some making out?"  
"Geez, no, now shut up and leave me alone."

When Katsuya's mobile rang, he immediately picked up.

"Yes? Of course! Mhm, I'm on my way. At Burger World. No, you don't have to pick me up, just go home and we will meet there. Yes, see ya!"

After he hang up, he turned to his friends, Ryuji already grinning knowingly.

"That was Seto, he's finished with work, so we'll meet up now. See you on Monday!"  
"Have fun you two!"

Ryuji continued grinning, waving his hand until the blond left the restaurant.

"Was that really necessary?", he was asked suddenly.  
"What?"  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You know that he is easily embarrassed when it comes to these things."  
"Yes, I know. But still, I wanted to know how serious they are."  
"And asking this helped you?"  
"Of course! Kaiba seems to not have even tried to do anything, so he really wants to cherish our blond friend. He's pretty serious and wants to make everything right. I bet he will patiently wait until Jonouchi comes to him on his own."  
"Wow, I never thought you would be so concerned about those two."  
"Well, I can learn some things from Kaiba in this matter."

Then Ryuji gave the other a look and smiled at him. Hiroto got goose-bumps, he knew that there was something going on in the other's head that involved him, and he didn't like it.

* * *

In the mean time Katsuya arrived at the Kaiba mansion, the security already knew him and let him in.

"Master Kaiba arrived just a few minutes ago."  
"Thank you!"

And then he made his way to the big doors. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that they went out. He, the ex-gang member, and Seto, the most wanted bachelor in Japan. Really, somehow this was pretty unrealistic to him.

"Uh, gloomy thoughts."

As Katsuya looked up, he saw his boyfriend smiling at him with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Hi.", he smiled.  
"Hey."

The blond hurried up the stairs, then hugged the other tightly and kissed him. Just as Seto wanted to break the kiss to get into the mansion, Katsuya deepened it instead. That surprised the brunet and it took him all his self-control to break the kiss now.

"Come on in. And then you will tell me what's on your mind."

Even if Katsuya wanted to deny the other's theory, he knew that Seto had an extra sense when it came to hiding something from him. So he just nodded and followed the other to the living room. There Seto laid down on the couch and pulled the other on top of him, caressing his back.

"So?"  
"It's nothing important, really."  
"Still it bothers you."  
"It was just Ootogi fooling around and going on my nerves. But he said something that stuck and won't leave my mind."

One of the brunet's hands wandered to the blond mop of hair.

"He asked me how far we went."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, if we had sex or not."  
"Why did he ask that?", Seto was a bit confused. "That's not anything of his concern."  
"I know, but still... We didn't even make out and we're already going out for half a year. I've never thought about it before, but I guess he's right if he thinks that we at least should have made out by now."  
"You want us to make out? And having sex?"

Katsuya blushed and hided his face in the other's neck.

"That's not exactly what I meant. I just started to think where this all will go. I mean us, where are we heading?"  
"You only needed 15 minutes here from Burger World and that was enough time that this started bothering you?"  
"Well, I was alone, so..."  
"Okay, let me make this clear: We don't have to do anything the way others do it. I'm content with the way our relationship is at the moment. I like to just lay here with you in my arms, kiss you and caress your body. Of course I want to do other things with you, but we have time for that. And I don't want to do anything you don't want me to. I can wait until you're ready, so just take your time and let me know when the time has come. And besides. I waited so long to be together with you, I can wait a bit longer for all the other things. I mean, we have all the time in the world, that's if you want to."

Katsuya smiled in his hiding place. His boyfriend was so sweet when he tried to calm him down.

"Sounds good."  
"Then we're clear on that. How about dinner? Anything particular you like?"  
"Anything is fine with me, ask Mokuba if he has special wishes."  
"He's at a friend's the whole weekend, so we're the only one for dinner today."  
"How about we skip dinner then, huh?"  
"They guy with a black hole as his stomach says what?"

They both laughed, Seto was right after all. So the blond kissed his neck and continued to the other's ear, which he licked before speaking again.

"I just thought that I should tell you that 'making out' sounds pretty fun, so why not trying it?"

First Seto froze, but when his boyfriend continued to kiss his neck, he gave in. So he stood up, taking the other with him and then carried the other bride style to his bedroom. But instead of stopping his actions, the blond hugged his neck and started kissing it again.

"Are you testing me?"  
"Hm, how did you find out?"  
"Don't overdo it, I can't guarantee anything if you do."  
"Mhm, my strong dragon, how tempting this sounds. Will you punish me because I was a bad boy?"

Seto was really at his limit. Was this Katsuya's way of telling him that he was ready? He couldn't figure it out, but he could play this game, too.

"Yeah, I will punish you very hard."

He could feel the other starting to tremble and when he looked down he saw an erection growing in the blond's pants. How should he hold back now?

"Damn, you brought this on your own!"

Then he entered his bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

"Say, Jonouchi, is that a hickey?", Ryuji poked at the back of the blond's neck.

The other promptly put a hand over the place and turned bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Really, and I thought that perhaps I helped you a bit in your relationship and you finally did it."  
"Will you stop it already? We're at school."  
"That's no reason for me to stop."  
"Of course it is, there are like 30 other people in this room, and it's not their business at all what I do with my boyfriend!"  
"Keep calm, buddy, I just happened to see it and was curious. So nothing happened?", the last sentence was whispered so nobody could hear them.  
"We just went with the flow, I won't tell you more."

Ryuji smirked, the blond was really amusing. Then he turned to Seto and if he interpreted the brunet's face right, they really did it. Kaiba Corp.'s CEO looked way too proud for just making out. Well, so they really just went with the flow.  
Then he turned his eyes to Hiroto. Going with the flow, hm?

* * *

Yeah, I know, some Chaseshipping is hinted :D I just discovered this shipping for me ^^

And perhaps some of you noticed that I actually updated the chapter yesterday and then deleted it again. Well, I though this end is better, was just going with the flow :)

As already told yesterday, I think there will be about one or two more chapters, then this story will be finished. There are two things that definitely can't be missed, one is romantic and the other is faithful to Seto's craziness in this story ;D


End file.
